1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable organization unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable organization unit, wherein connectors and cabling devices, such as spools, guides, clips, adapters and splice holders are mounted to a tray, and the tray may slide into and out of a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communication cabinets and racks, a multitude of cables are interconnected to one another via splices and connectors (such as adaptors in the case of fiber optic cables). A cable organization unit having a sliding tray is a convenient way to mount cabling devices, such as splice holders, adaptors and slack storage devices (e.g., clips, guides, spools). The cabling devices may be mounted to the sliding tray in a highly organized fashion, and the cabling devices may be withdrawn from a housing, mounted to the rack or cabinet, via the sliding action of the tray to provide for easy access and manipulation of the cabling devices by a technician.
Such cable organization units are generally known in the background art and more details of such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,120,348; 7,079,744; 7,068,907; 6,968,111; 6,944,389; 6,937,807; 6,748,155; 6,591,051; 6,504,988; 6,438,310; and 6,263,141, each of which is herein incorporated by reference.